


Fall

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Try as he might, Daniel can't resist her. Unconnected Dawn/Daniel exploration in 100 to 200 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with BtVS or SG-1. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.

Daniel finds himself caught in her eyes, so large, the first time he sees her. It's her knowledge that draws him in next and even as he feels himself fall he tries to stall with thoughts that she’s only eighteen.

He resists until the argument, one he's not even sure how it got started. All he knows is that they're nose to nose and there’s a smile, not anger, in her eyes. He doesn’t think then, just kisses, lifts her onto his desk, cradles her head and finds himself thinking that whoever decided to hire Dawn Summers was a genius.


	2. The Dawn and Daniel Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Stole ‘the show’ concept from QaF, don’t own anything to do with that either.

They were at it again, nose to nose and disagreeing passionately. Jack loved this show, because it was rare anyone could keep up with Daniel, when it came to languages, or get him that infuriated. One day, hopefully soon, they’d realize the sexual tension.

“I don’t…”

“Because it’s Fyarl you skeptic! I speak Fyarl!”

“There is no such thing! I'd know if there was!”

“Yes, there is! It’s right there,” Dawn growled, “Don’t believe me? I’ll call the person who taught me!”

Oh kissing, finally. Jack smiled and turned to Sam, “So who won the pot?”

“You sir.”

Jack smirked.


	3. Babble

Daniel was babbling, again.

It was almost on par with Willow-babble except that never drove Dawn crazy. The problem was Daniel-babble was damn sexy. He’d light up as he hopped from idea to idea. His eyes seemed bluer and his lips, she’d watch them move till all she could think about was shutting him up.

She resisted the urge for a whole month. When she pulled away to take in the dazed look on his face she found herself babbling that a kiss was the only way she knew to stop a babble and then he was shutting her up.


	4. Birthday Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for the tthdrabble challenge #85 making do.

“This isn’t what I had in mind,” Dawn sighed as she snuggled closer to Daniel in a attempt to warm up.

“Me either,” Daniel agreed.

Dawn laughed, “It’s so us though.”

Daniel gave her a small smile, “I wanted your birthday to be special.”

“Well, both of us managed to get kidnapped, escape and now we’re snuggling as we wait for an opportunity to get to the gate?”

“Not what I had planned for you.”

Dawn kissed him, “At least I’m with you.”

Daniel pulled her close, returned the kiss, “I’ll make it up to you when we get back.”


End file.
